The present invention relates generally to children's toys and more particularly to a learning block chair that serves as not only a teaching aid but also as an enjoyable toy for a child.
In the prior art, various toys which receive blocks are known. These toys are cumbersome structures that must be removed from a closet or toy box for the child to play with. Due to the effort involved with setting up such a toy for play, the child is less likely to retain interest in that toy or tend to the toy when he or she is finished playing with it. In addition, prior art block toys are designed specifically for receiving and holding blocks alone. Such a single purpose makes interest in the toy wane quickly.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a children's block toy that is interesting and fun to use while serving a purpose other than just a block toy. There is a further demand for a child's toy that is suitable for display at all times and in preparation for use at any time.